The Thirst
by curvychick11
Summary: Drake from Blade3 'So allow me a parting gift. But know this. Sooner or later... the thirst always wins.' vampy Jack
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A bright scarlet moon hung heavily in the ebony sky, drowning out the starlight and plunging the world in its bloody embrace. In the distance, two horn like peeks were silhouetted by the pregnant moon, rising from the dark depths of the earth like some great demon amidst a sea of shadows. Unseen by the heavens and only whispered by the crows lay a large temple within the stone belly of the mountain.

A warm June breeze gently swayed the branches of a nearby cherry tree, the crimson petals fluttering upon the summer wind like red tears. A few lone petals landed upon a leather clad shoulder, which barely hid the shiver of fear as the pale youth looked up at the ancient shrine.

Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius stared up at the ruin sanctuary as he fought the urge to run or scream, maybe do both, but the young goth forced himself to remain where he stood. Showing the recently embodied witch that he wasn't frighten of the abandon temple of Di Yu (underworld or hell).

"Jack!" Wuya growled impatiently while her bare foot tapped out annoyed rhythm. "Are you going to stand there all night gawking at it--" suddenly her anger turned into humor "--or does the sheer size of it remind you of Chase Young's cock."

The Heylin witch laughed at Jack's flustered expression as his snow white skin was stained a dark crimson.

"I've never-- you're a sick twist woman." Shouted Jack, his face growing redder with embarrassment.

Wuya merely tossed back her head and cackled darkly. "My, my virgins are so touchy."

Jack went from embarrass to angry and spat out the first thing that came to his mind.

"You powerless old bitch! You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

Like light the immortal witch grabbed the startled goth by the neck, her sharp nails digging into the soft flesh of the teen's throat.

"Don't act cocky with me boy!" Snarled Wuya. "I've ripped men's balls off for less!" She smiled wickedly at the shocked, yet slightly ill look on Spicer's face before dropping him and entered the building.

Jack waited a few heart beats before pulling himself up. Coughing slightly to clear his abused throat, gently rubbing his rapidly bruising neck. The young genius followed a short time later, entering the stone building with his beaten pride in one hand and a flashlight in the a other.

The only witnesses to the goth's descent into hell were the ravens and crows watching with doll like eyes as the threshold of shadows consumed the boy into its greedy depths.

-------------

The Foo Lions lay broken at their post, their snarling faces crumbled away with time leaving a gaping hole in the curly stone manes. Jack touched the paw-less statue closest to him and then looked up to its pillar where its left claw still clung to a large golden spire.

Keiloon his mother called them, guard the threshold of homes and temples. But something wasn't right, instead of facing outward to ward off evil these guardians were facing inward.

"Spicer! Am I to walk the rest of the way in the dark." bellowed the Heylin witch.

"Alright, alright I'm coming stop your nagging." Jack let his hand drag lightly over the lion head as he moved away from it hoping to carry some of the guardian beast's braveness with him.

Some hours later,

"Wwwuuuyyyyaaaaaa," whined Jack as he dragged his feet.

"Whine one more time Spicer and I'll rip out your tongue."

All was silent until the next chamber proved fruitful.

The room was huge craved deeply into the mountain's womb. Jack, some Jack-bots, and Wuya wandered the chamber searching for what Wuya called the Stone of Yue. Spicer moved his flashlight along the walls, but time made the story it told unreadable.

"Wuya, this one is another…" the goth's words died upon his lips as he rounded a large pillar.

"What Spicer." groaned the witch as she followed Jack around the wooden post and stilled. Wuya pushed past Jack and draped herself over a large stone coffin, which was bound in tarnish sliver.

_Soon the Stone of Yue will be mine. And I'll be rid of Young and the bean for good_.

For once one of Spicer's robots was useful for something other than being blown up by the Xiaolin Monks as it lifted the heavy stone lid breaking the chain-links as it went, letting the slab crash to the floor. Within the granite tomb laid a sliver coffin, which was lifted out.

Wuya pushed the bot aside once it placed the casket down and pried it open to reveal the mummified remains of some sort of priest, which bore a broken staff-head in its chest.

"Well, a least we know what killed the guy." said Jack sarcastically.

"Shut up Spicer, I'm trying to look for it."

Wuya scanned the mummy until a glint of gold caught her eye. She reached in hearing Jack make gagging sounds behind her, her long fingers wrapping about the gold chain a few inches above the stone and pulled and pulled, but the chain wouldn't break.

The witch looked again at the body and noticed that the chain was wrapped tightly around the staff-head. Wuya tried snapping the stone from the chain instead, but it didn't work so in a fit of anger grabbed the ring of the staff and pulled it out of the mummy's chest.

The black stone was no bigger than an egg surrounded by a crown of gold.

Wuya smiled at her prize and held it closer to the light of the flashlight, which began to shake.

Jack was frozen with fear his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as he watched the mummy slowly begin to raise. Its eyeless sockets were staring straight at him as the creature reached out and grabbed the Heylin witch by the hair and arched her back, before she could scream the thing sank its fangs into her bared throat.

The youth didn't know how he did it, but he ran from that chamber in a blur of black and red. Jack didn't make it very far though when the mummy a little more juicer then before suddenly appeared in front of him. Spicer tried to stop, but the rubble beneath his boots only sped him up.

The creature reached out stopping the goth by the throat and bringing him close to its face.

Sweat poured down the boy's face as he tried to scream, but the thing stopped him before he could, placing its leathery-boney hand over his mouth. The mummies newly formed eyes rolled wetly in its sockets as it released Jack's neck to rise its finger to its bloody mouth as if saying "don't scream." Jack was too piss ass scared to even try as it slowly removed its fingers from his lips and curled spider like about his lower-jaw, turning and angling his head to the side.

Spicer squeezed his eyes shut and hope there was no pain when the thing sank its teeth into him, but the teenager merely felt a slight pinch followed by such ecstasy it brought tears to the goth's eyes.

Jack gasped and arched his back as his body was flooded with pleasure, his trembling hands found their way into the vampire's hair where a moment ago there was none.

"More." begged Jack as he unconsciously thrust his hips up earning a groan from the creature.

The youth groaned in protest when the vampire pulled away, but stilled when warm lips brushed his ear.

"Mian. (sleep)"

And so he did, falling into a dark dreamless sleep.

A.N. So what u think don't worry Chase will show soon


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had had this dream several times before, but he never had it feel so real as Chase roamed his body removing the barriers of cloth with ease. The goth never wanted to wake from this dream as each article was removed, warm lips kissed his slowly revealed skin. The sweet torture went on until he felt his bare back press into the sinfully soft sheets.

Ancient Chinese was whispered erotically over his flesh followed by a sharp nips of teeth and a hot-wet tongue soothing the wound away. Jack arched his back with a gasp, fisting his hands into the long emerald locks loving the feel of the silken strands as they spilled between fingers like dark rain.

Next thing he knew he was being playfully pined to the bed his wrists caught between the soft bedding and large strong hands. The youth struggled against the hold, but not to escape, he wanted to touch the warrior above him to taste and kiss his idol in return. The goth groaned in frustration when he couldn't, aching his back and wrapping his legs about the warlord.

Jack hissed in pleasure when Chase's fangs nipped at his bare chest from there he moved farther up the teen's body until his head was near the hollow of Jack's throat and another part was at the young goth's entrance. The teenager shivered in excitement as Young's deep rich chuckle vibrated against him and kissed the side of Spicer neck.

Jack arched his neck to give the immortal better access to the sensitive flesh. The overlord growled deeply and tighten his hold on the boy's wrists as he thrust forward.

Jack's fantasy shattered his dream turning into a nightmare as his body screaming in agony as the image of Chase wavered; his dark emerald hair melted to black with two strips of white flowing down his shoulders, his sun kissed skin began to drain of color leaving flesh as pale as snow.

Jack cried out as the body above him rammed into him, the teen struggled trying to shove the other off only have sharp fangs snap at him in a growling snarl just as the false Chase's face began to thin slightly and his intense golden eyes faded to sapphire.

--------------

The vampire smirked as the youth cried out and twisted in the throes of the creature's mind rape. Looking hungrily at the boy's arched throat, which bore his mark on either side of the pale column of flesh.

The immortal turned away from the tempting morsel and studied his family crest, which was draped across the stone wall. The vampire reached out and ran his fingertips along the red dragon's eye and marveled at how after fifteen-hundred years the colors were still vivid and beautiful as if it was just made and hung proudly up.

A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips as his eyes clouded with memories, but his smile soon turned sad than rage twisted his face as the image of the man he once trusted made the vampire snarl and turn toward the changing child, he had seen the same man in the boy's blood. A smile once again graced his lips as he held up his family's burden and curse balancing the stone on the tips of his fingers.

"Love the beloved betrayer."

------------

Jack awoke with a start his hands subconsciously shooting to his neck as he looked hazily around his room.

_Just a dream_ he thought, feeling around his throat.

"Just a dream," he sighed bring his Type O Negative blanket about his shoulders. "No more eating banana pudding before bed." he mumbled snuggling deeper beneath his favorite goth band and fell asleep not noticing the dark figure wrapped in shadows watching him with intense blue eyes.

-----------

Jack moaned as sunlight streaked across his room hitting him dead in the face with its happy go lucky light as birds sang outside his window.

"I hate mornings." groaned the teen as he clucked his dry tongue against the roof of his mouth reaching blindly across his nightstand knocking over an empty water-glass, which landed with a dull thump to the carpeted floor. Jack slid his hand down until he found the handle and pulled the small drawer out and reached in pulling out what looked like a water-gun.

The teen cracked opened his left eye and lazily aimed the muzzle of the gun at the singing bird and pulled the trigger what shot out was not water, but a sticky substance similar to the webbing of the Silk Spitter.

The glop hit the bird causing it to topple off the branch making the remaining birds fall silent.

---------

Jack shoveled about the kitchen groaning like zombie as he blindly bumped into countertops and the island until one of his jack-bots seated him in a stool and brought him his favorite brew. Jack lowered his sunglasses and winced at the harsh overhead lighting as he reached for the dark red mug and cradled its warmth in his chilled hands.

"Coffee, coffee, coffee." he chanted bring the rim to his lips and sipping the hot liquid only to spit it out. "Oh, God, what is this?" cleaning his tongue on the sleeve of his robe.

"French Vanilla, Master it is your favorite is it not?" beeped the bot as Jack dumped the rest of it into the sink.

"That did not taste like French vanilla, it was more like dirt." rinsing out his mouth with some water.

"Sorry Master."

"It's okay JB4." patting the robot's armored shoulder. "You know where I'll be if anyone needs me."

"Yes Master, will you be needing anything Master?"

"Yeah," reaching for his glass of water "make sure the water-cooler down there is full," downing the cool liquid in one gulp.

"Yes Master, right a way."

"Man I'm thirsty as hell." placing the empty glass up-side down on the counter top and heading up stairs to change.

A.N. sorry guys no chase yet, but dream chase was pretty close


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lyrics are from Evanescene song 'Sweet Sacrifice'

The overhead lighting flickered on with an electric hum filling the basement lair with its fluorescent light.

Jack flicked switches and pulled levers until his workstation was buzzing with an electric live, the dull hum of machines and computers warming up.

The goth took a deep breath taking in the smell of oil and metal. This place, this paradise of his own making was the only place he knew that he would not be rejected from, for he ruled it to be so.

"Computer," Jack stated as he descended his lair steps. "Program, Windows Media Player. Artist, Lee Amy. Album, The Open Door."

The room was silent for a moment; slowly beats began to fill the air and Amy Lee's poetic voice echoed all around.

………………………………

_It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,_

_Now that I'm unchained._  
………………………………

Jack swayed his hips as he moved about his evil lair, gathering tools and other nick-knacks to repair one of his Jack-bots.

…………………………

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._  
…………………………

The young teen danced around his worktable, disconnecting burnt wires and replacing them with new ones with each spinning pass. Melted circuit-broads were tossed easily into a large trashcan with a mere graceful arch of the goth's back, showing his flexibly quite well. (thank you mama Spicer for the ice-skating lessons )

…………………………..

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
You know you live to break me. Don't deny.  
Sweet sacrifice._

_  
One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain._  
…………………………

The pale youth spun out of his arch reaching for his wrench bringing it to his lips, the words though off key were sang with the same passion as Jack tried to match his voice with Amy Lee's. Tilting his head back slightly his eyes closed to the world around him as he let her words flow over him.

"You dance divinely."

…………………………

_Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time._  
…………………………

Jack's eyes shot opened as he let out a shriek of fright. The goth turned abruptly around to see the owner of the voice only to meet flaming blue eyes and a fang-filled smile.

………………………………

_You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice._  
……………………………

The intruder stared the boy down stilling him and try as he might Jack could not move. Jack trembled as the man's dark eyes noticeable roamed up and down his body sending a shiver of fear down Spicer's spine.

……………………

_(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Erase the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)_  
……………………..

Bits and pieces of images of his dream flashed before his mind's eye; the red moon, the inward facing foo lions, Wuya being bent back, a monster mummy, Chase, pain, and blood. Jack's eyelids fluttered as the image of his rape came to the forefront, his crimson eyes narrowing in hate at the creature before him.

…………………………….

_Do you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?_  
……………………………

The vampire reached out and brushed his long fingers against the soft nape at the goth's neck before sinking them into the blood-red locks his palm cupping the back of Jack's skull as he pulled the youth toward him.

Jack wanted to scream, twist his body out of this guy's hold and run, but he couldn't. His body had a mind of its own and only moved when the man touched him.

The vampire was now cheek-to-cheek with the boy. Spicer's skin was strangely cool compared the creature's as the vampire lifted his lips to Jack's ear.

"You should a lease know the name of your master before such venom touches your stare."

……………………………

_You poor sweet innocent thing._  
……………………………..

"Yue Fang."

The boy's lips wanted to form the words, but the young goth fought it.

"Say it!" Yue snarled tightening his hold on Spicer's hair and giving him a slight shake. Tears formed in the corners of Jack's eyes, but he remained silent.

…………………………

_Dry your eyes and testify._

_You know you live to break me._

…………………………

"Say my name." he growled forcing the pale youth's head back and baring the hollow of the boy's throat to his hungry eyes.

Jack's body screamed in pain feeling as if his neck was about to break.

With that agony squeezing like a vice did Spicer say his name.

…………….

_Don't deny._

……………

Yue growled/laughed as he lunged at Jack's neck sinking his fangs in to the sweet flesh. The teenager's blood gushing pass his fangs, coating his tongue and throat in its coppery liquid, and filling his belly with warmth.

The child grew limp in the immortal's arms and still he fed pulling greedily from the vein until not a drop was left.

………………  
_Sweet sacrifice._  
………………


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So allow me a parting gift. But know this. Sooner or later...the thirst always wins. _(Drake from Blade 3)

Wan ou - doll

The light trickle of water echoed softly throughout the Romanesque domain, a phantom wind gently caressing the blossoming flowers of the hanging plants sprawled about the marble ledges. The sweet perfume of newly open blooms filled the foyer as if saying 'welcome home' as Chase Young breathed in the calming scent of his plants.

It felt good to be back in his own home; the last two months spent in the Tibetan mountains, mingling with her people, and temple… it had brought up old memories of his other life as a dragon in training.

The warlord shook his head slightly banishing the thoughts that wish to cloud his mind. All Chase wanted right now was a long hot bath, a warm meal, and a soft bed while thinking of a way to crush his enemies

The immortal took a step toward the staircase and stilled, something was amiss. Chase's golden eyes scanned his surrounding-- where were his warriors? The ancient warrior instinctively scented the air around him taking in the smells. There was no scent of blood so his warriors didn't kill anything or got hurt…then why is it so quiet? When a new scent, which the blooming flowers had overshadowed filled his senses.

Young growled irritability and disappeared in a dark snap of Heylin magic and reappeared in his throne room.

There reclined in his throne was Jack Spicer; the youth's long legs were toss carelessly over the right-arm-rest, his back resting on its twin, and a gold paper crane held between his hands making the little paper head bob.

Even though it irritated the warlord to see the boy sitting in his throne so casually and unscathed by his warriors, which whom will have their catnip rights taken away. But it was the way Spicer was dressed that took the overlord by surprise.

Gone was the long leather coat, clunky boots, goggles, and gloves--in there place was the tightest-black-shirt Chase had ever seen on a person followed by pants that looked like they were painted on the kid and they hung so low on his hips. Young wondered if they were going to fall if the goth stood up.

The evil genius turned his head toward his idol a lock of white hair falling against his brow as a sly smile curled his lips.

"What are you doing here? Spicer." Demanded Young as Jack removed himself from Chase's throne. The immortal bit back a whine of disappointment when the youth's pants still somehow remained on the boy's hips, his pale skin glowing in the fire light as Jack moved away from the throne.

The dragon lord's eyes scanned the head-to-toe black clothes clinging tightly to the youth's slender body. The boy looked like an angel, but the sensual sway of his hips as the goth moved toward the rise-fire-pit beside the throne told the overlord that he was a devil beneath.

"Me?" Jack answered innocently, tossing the paper crane into the fire. "Oh I was just waiting," he said calmly as he brushed his fingers through his red and white hair, which had fallen into his crimson eyes. "And now I'm leaving." he made his way to Chase's side some feet away and kept on walking--no begging or pleading not even a whimper or yelp when the warlord gave the teen his death glare and low growl.

"Oh, I almost forgot," turning slightly to face the overlord. "Welcome home."

Chase Young blinked and Jack was gone.

-------------

The evil genius crumbled to the floor like a puppet cut from its strings when the vampire released his hold on the boy's body. Jack trembled as tears streamed down his cheeks.

_He didn't hear me scream._

Through the whole encounter Jack had wept, begged, and pleaded for Chase to kill him, but his voice and body were being played by Yue Fang's twisted game.

Jack felt long fingers curl about his jaw and lifted his head up. Too weak to pull back from the tongue that licked the trail of tears from his cheek.

"Don't fret my little wan ou," stroking the boy's hair lovingly. "Your suffering will end," watching the youth's eyes spark with hope. "In do time." Smiling cruelly when Jack whimpered hopeless as the vampire held up the dark stone.

Jack's stomach twisted and grumbled in hunger as the stone swung slightly from side to side. The goth's mouth fell open as the thin gold spikes cradling its treasure tighten, his fledging fangs lengthen at the sight of a single dark drop of crimson formed on its rounded tip.

The young man's eyelids lowered giving him a sensual look, his garnet eyes clouding in bloodlust.

"No, my little wan ou," bringing the stone to his lips. " Let the hunger eat at you," sweeping his tongue over the bleeding jewel. "A blood raged vampire make the best fighters."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

-1I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read V.

--

So allow me a parting gift. But know this. Sooner or later... the thirst always wins. (Drake from Blade 3)

Master Monk Guan studied the empty grave with casern and growing dread. When a slight shuffling sound pulled the monk from his thoughts, Guan turned his eyes widening in shock as he spun out of reach of the corpse. The master monk took a fighting stance his spear at the ready when the creature turned its hollow sockets and gapping mouth dripping with saliva, Guan almost dropped his weapon at whom the ghoul was.

"Wuya…"

The ghoul Wuya lunged at the warrior, fangs bared.

--

The dragon of the earth shuffled his way from his shared sleeping chambers to the kitchens, his jaw dropping in a great big yawn when something white caught his attention from the corner of his eye. His tiger instincts whirling him into a fighting stance facing the intruder.

"Jack, you no dur varmint…" the Texan's words faded when he noticed Jack's blank stare and his tightest barely look like he could breath clothes kind of stilled the blonde to.

The pale youth said not a word as he slowly made his way to the dragon of earth a little seductive sway to his hips.

'_Kill me!' _

"You 'right there Spicer?"

'_Kill me! Kill me now!'_

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes lowered to half-mast giving his blank stare a sudden sensual glow while sliding the palms of his hands up the broad monk's chest.

'_For god's sakes, KILL ME!' _

"Sorry Spicer," grasping the teenager's thin wrists in his hands engulfing the porcelain limbs in callused heat. "but I don't swing tha' way." pulling the goth's wondering hands away from him noticing how cold Jack's skin felt.

'_Enjoy your first taste my wan ou.' _Yue Fang's laugher echoed in the youth's mind as the vampire released his hold on the boy's blood starved mind and body.

Jack's face went from desire to ravenous, twisting in a snarl as he lunged at the cowboy. Clay, startled at the sudden attack, lost his balance. Both young men fell in a tangle of limbs, grunts and growls.

Jack straddled the blonde's stomach his fingers curled claw like while his jaws snapped at Clay's face like a bear trap as the albino strained against the Texan's hold.

"Kiilll Meee," hiss/growled Jack as he gained a good inch closer to Clay's throat. Bailey's eyes widen at the request when a fellow dragon tackled the pleading youth off him.

Raimundo grabbled and rolled with Jack until they crashed into the basin of a nearby fountain. Spicer wrapped his legs around the Brazilian's waist and arched his back, his fangs gleaming in the moon light as he lurched his head forward toward Rai's bared neck.

A slight whistle tore through the night air as a spear head embedded itself in the stone of the fountain halting Jack's attack -- a thin line of blood appeared across the pale youth's throat where the blade had sliced him, but failed to behead him.

"Release the boy, you spawn of darkness." bellowed Guan.

Jack growled deeply in his throat tightening his hold until the youth's knees pinched between Raimundo's ribcage -- keeping the struggling monk in biting reach.

The tense silence lasted for but a moment -- slowly as if on rusted hinges, Jack let his legs fall a way from the dragon of the wind's body barely noticing the gasp of breath and scramble of feet and hands on stone as his fiery glaze leveled the ancient monk with mad hunger while using the spear handle to hoist himself to his feet.

The vampiric youth stood limply like a useless puppet, his eyes shrouded in a fall of red and white hair -- lifting his bowed head slightly revealing sliver tears sparkling in the moonlight.

"Please," hissed Jack, his crimson eyes glowing eerily as he struggled to fight the raging hunger and the burning scream in his veins. "End it." spreading his arms like a fallen angel pleading forgiveness. "before _he _takes me again."

Guan nodded curtly pulling the chain of the weapon with ease bringing his favored spear to his grasp. Jack smiled sadly watching the Master Monk readying his blade, "thank you." sighed Spicer as he closed his eyes.

"No!" bellowed Clay placing himself between Jack and Guan, arms spread wide at his sides. "you can't kill 'im Master Guan sir. He's just a kid."

"He's not a mortal child anymore, Clay… _he_ saw to that."

"Who's _he_? Master Monk Guan." piped Omi.

"Yue Fang, he's known for letting his children starve to the point of madness."

"Can't we help 'im?"

--

Jack crumbled, his legs unable to hold up his weight anymore. "so hun-gry." mumbled the youth tiredly, his will falling as the beast in him came forth. The fledgling crouched low a deep growl rumbled from his chest as he eyed Clay's back. Finding a spot at the opening at the dragon's robe collar. Jack licked his lips, baring his fangs as he pounced only to be thwarted by an armor clad forearm jerking him to a stop.

Frustrated and hungry, the vampire twisted in the other's hold and lunged. His fangs pierced through fabric and flesh hitting the main vein. Hot thick blood filled the youth's mouth coating his tongue and throat in its warmth. Before anyone could turn, Chase and Jack vanished in a snap of Heylin magic.

--

Reappearing in Chase's throne room, the youth wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Grasping the goth by his hair, Young yanked him off his neck.

"More," moaned Jack, licking the warlord's chin like a pup begging for food. "More." licking closer to the healing bite wound, only to be backhanded to the ground. Snapping Jack out of his blood high.

"Control yourself, Spicer. You've fed enough."

"C-Chase?" Jack's eyes were fearfully wide as the immortal's blood dripped from his lips.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the Xiaolin Showdown characters; they all belong to Christy Hui. Any OC's are mine, so have a happy read

--

So allow me a parting gift. But know this. Sooner or later... the thirst always wins. (Drake from Blade 3)

--

Last time on XS

Reappearing in Chase's throne room, the youth wrapped around him in a tight embrace. Grasping the goth by his hair, Young yanked him off his neck.

"More," moaned Jack, licking the warlord's chin like a pup begging for food. "More." licking closer to the healing bite wound, only to be backhanded to the ground. Snapping Jack out of his blood high.

"Control yourself, Spicer. You've fed enough."

"C-Chase?" Jack's eyes were fearfully wide as the immortal's blood dripped from his lips.

--

Jack shifted into a kneeling position licking the blood from his lips as he rubbed his redden cheek.

The warlord sighed frustratingly, taking a step toward the youth until he towered over the boy. The goth looked up at his idol his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Kill me," sobbed Jack, his lower lip quivering. The goth suddenly gasped arching his back in pain as his stomach twisted in hunger as if Willy Wonka were using his inners on the taffy puller. "It hurts." wept Jack, wrapping his arms about his middle, "please, Chase…end it."

--

"What in hell just happen." yelled Rai storming up to Guan.

"It is what I have feared…Yue Fang has been released." the Master Monk looked down sadly, "and has taken your friend's innocence."

--

"You've already suffered death," reaching out to place his hand on Jack's shoulder sliding his palm along the bridge that connected neck and shoulder. Chase caught and held Jack's gaze as he cupped the base of the youth's skull, the warlord curled his fingers into the red locks, the leather straining tightly against his knuckles. "Why wish for it again?" tilting his head back slightly, he bared his throat to the starved teen.

"C-Chase?"

"Feed before I change my mind." Chase watched from beneath his lashes as the youth's eyes flashed a brighter red while the rounded pupils thinned into silts. Pale lips moistened by the pink tip of the Goth's tongue caused the warlord to tighten his grip then quickly loosen it, but Spicer didn't seem to notice as he opened his mouth to reveal lengthening canines.

A sensual moan escaped the boy's throat -- sliding his hands up the dragon's breastplate lost to the bloodlust as he leaned up to nuzzle the hollow of his idol's throat while weaving his fingers into the dark locks of silken hair. Chase braced himself for the pain only to gasp in ecstasy his body arching in its own accord against Jack's while the youth suckled from his vein.

'_That's it my Wan ou. Drain him take your pleasure in his death.' _

Jack's eyes flew open and pulled away with a gasping "NO!"

The everlord slumped forward against the teen's shoulders, his golden skin pale while he graceful fell to his side a gapping hole in the side of his neck. Jack sat numbly on the marble floor his eyes wide with shock while Yue Fang's laugher echoed in his mind.

"Chase…Ccchhassee!" sobbed/screamed the goth, crumbling atop the dragon's armored chest. "Chase please don't be dead? You can't be." suddenly as if invisible strings fastened themselves to his limbs, Spicer was yanked back to the vampire's side. Yue Fang grasp the teen's face by his jaw and savagely kissed him licking any remains of Chase's blood from Jack's mouth.

The vampire pulled back with a smile. "You did well my pretty little doll," loving the tears that rolled down the boy's cheeks. "Beautifully well." laughed Yue Fang, letting Jack slip from the immortal's hold to weep upon the ground with a heart wrenching cry of pain.

The End


End file.
